NSG Save Itoe Moon
by nads6969
Summary: This story is a side story of New Senshi Generation and their are some fillers to the actual story. But I must say that i might need your imagination to continue this short story.
1. Chapter 1

Please take note that I'll be using the English Dub names for this fanfic

(less confusing when ChibiUsa will be with Usagi)

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Save Sailor Itoe Moon

Last Travel Through Time

Chapter 1 : Down the rabbit hole

Rini found herself to a battle alone. With no means of communication, she risked to adventure herselt to that cavern that was once the stronghold of the Underworld. She knew she had to destroy it so no innocent people would wonder in it and risk their lives in it. She knew she had enough powers since she had upgraded her powers to go in the caves without the help of her friends, but just in case something happened(cuz something ALWAYS happens for some reason or another) she left a note in her room. Halfway through the abandonned caverns, she heard strange noises. Then suddenly, she saw a weird portal. Images were flashing through. First, it was Princess Serenity's battle against Queen Metallia(Season 1 finale). She saw how mush energy her mother had to put in to destroy her. Then the vortex turned black, but was still active. She knew she had to go to the core of the caverns, but the vortex pulled her curiousity. Then, the next scene she saw was when the inner senshis had their power boost in R season - part I. She was impressed on how strong they was. Suddenly, she felt a weird wind pressure that seemed to push her slightly in the vortex. So she backed away a little from it. As the major scenes from her past with Sailor Moon passed as a movie in the vortex and as the battle with Sailor Chaos raged, she felt someone's energy pass behind her. So, ignoring the vortex, she turned around and tried to find who was in the cavern with her. She knew it wasn't one of her friends because they would of made their presence known.

« Who's there? » as she stood her guard trying to locate her enemy.

« I am THE ONE and I am NO ONE… » as a female voice was heard from the darkness.

« You're not making sense, show yourself! » as Itoe Moon asked strongly.

« Always the bossy little girl as before, aren't you. We haven't changed much, have we? »

« WE? » as she wondered what she was talking about.

Itoe Moon was freaking out, she had recognized the voice that was talking to her. Backing up, ready to run in fright, she had forgotten the vortex. Then, the female rushed to push her and pass through the vortex.

Rini woke up and wondered where she was. But the correct question wasn't where, but when. She walked through the streets of Tokyo and recognized some of the stores. They were the same, but the ladies that worked their weren't the same. She was on her way back home, but when she lifted her head to look, the Palace was gone. She was freaking out. What had happened to her home? She took out her communicator, but she only got static. She didn't understand, the items were made by the best scientist(Ami) and she told them that they would always be fonctionnal, except if the user wasn't in the same timeline. That was it, she figured out she wasn't in the same timeline as her own. She ran towards the best place she knew she would understand things better. As she came to the door, she saw on the doorbell the Tsukino insignia.

« What? Is Serena living with Darien? » shaking it off as she rang the door bell

Darien opened the door and wondered if someone was playing a joke on him again. But as he looked in the livingroom, seeing Serena was sleeping after the harsh battle against Sailor Chaos. But then he saw the young woman wasn't joking around. Darien saw that the poor girl was in tears. So he let her inside. After a hard long hug, Darien asked why she had grown up so much and why she had come back after getting the message that she wouldn't come back anymore.

« I wasn't supposed to. I was living a great life with my friends and sisters, until I was forced to come back. »

« Wait a minute.. Did you say sisters? » as Darien scratched his head.

« It's a long story, but I didn't come here to stay, and the weirdest thing was I was forced and I didn't come through the gate. Someone pushed me. »

(Yawning!) « What's with all the ruccus… Darien, who's there, is that Rei? Tell her to keep her loud mouth shut, I'm trying to sleep. » as Serena walked in the kitchen rubbing her eyes. But when she opened her eyes, she couldnl't believe her eyes. « Rini, is that you? » as she looked at the grown up little girl she once knew before. « How old are you right now? »

« I'm 1500 years old, but my body shows 16. Serena we need to talk, it's Senshi bizness. And it's urgent, I wasn't supposed to be here. »

Meanwhile in the 30th century

Neo Queen Serenity had called Rini for numerous times for dinner, but she hadn't come, so she went to her room. She then found the note that she had left behind. In shock, she sat on her bed thinking what went through her head to go alone. And why she haven't returned yet. After many minutes of thinking, she thaught of a strategy on getting her back.

She called for a Senshi Confrence in the Halls of Mars(Mars behing the planet of war) wint every inner senshis, mothers and daughters. But for some unknown reason, Serenity didn't want to involve her sister Kaoru. She explained quickly that Rini had gone alone to destroy the caverns of the Underworld. All wondered why she had done that, except for Katrina.

« Mama…? » as she tried to have her mother's attention.

« Yes Katrina? »

« Rini told me, about two days ago, that she heard on the news that people started to disappear around the abandonned caves of the Underworld and wanted to go there to investigate. She trusted in her new powers to go by herself. »

« Why haven't you told anybody before now! » as Mars stood up in rage.

« Because we swore the secrecy between best friends… I couldn't betray that . I wanted to go with her, but she forbidded it. By her orders as the Moon Princess.»

« She really loves to use her rank when she wants her way. » says Serenity as she shook her head.

« What should we do now Serena ?» asks Venus

« Let me think. I need to go talk to the guardian of the Gates of Time. Only she knows where or when someone is. »

Back in the 20th century

Serena and Rini were at Rei's temple and everybody was there. Old friends that she thaught she would never see again. Everybody looked at Rini and was surprised at her age.

« Now to explain… Even for me it's hard to believe, so stay with me here. In my time, Beryl's daughter… »

« Wait… Beryl's daughter? » as Darien interrupted

« Like I said before, it's a long story and it's best if I don't say more than I need to. »

« You've matured Rini. » says Ami

« Unlike your mother… » replies Rei

« Hey! »

« Resuming… In my time, she had numerous caverns in the south of the city. But things happened and they were abandonned for some time now. But just a few days ago, people have started to disappear. And I have took the responsablity to destroy the caves myself. I trust in my new powers and believe I could have sealed it shut. But for that I must go the the core of the cavern. But half way down there, I heard a strange voice. Seemed so familliar at the time, until I saw her face. It was Wicked Lady. »

More to come soon


	2. Chapter 2

Please take note that I'll be using the English Dub names for this fanfic

(less confusing when ChibiUsa will be with Usagi)

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Save Sailor Itoe Moon

Last Travel Through Time

Chapter 2 : Wicked Lady's Return

« Wicked Lady, that's just impossible. How could that be even remotely possible… » says Ami as she was trying to find any possible explaination with her computer.

« Before I knew somebody was there, a strange vortex was in the caves. It was showing your life's battles mom… I mean Serena. She COULD have gotten out somehow. BTW, you had some intense battles Serena. I've been saying it my whole life, you're a true hero.»

« Yes, it's probable that she might have gotten out if you were able to come here with it. » as Ami enters the new information in her computer.

« I'm sorry Serena. »

« Why? » as she looked at Rini.

« It's all my fault again. Wicked Lady is one of my personalities and I feel resposible. »

« No Rini, I don't want you to feel like she's your responsibility. Remember, you told us that she's the one that pushed you here. So it's not you anymore. She's not you anymore. » as she hugged her as Rini started to cry.

As the two walked away from the temple to take some air, Rini asked Serena how Seiya was doing. Serena jumped back as she wondered how she knew about him. She just told her that until just a few years ago, she knew nothing about him, but some wierd events happened and she knew more than she wanted. The blushing Serena explained that she had to say goodbye to that part of her life, but with such sadness in her tone of voice.

« Serena, you shouldn't give up on your feelings, it's bad for a woman's heart. » as she hugged her.

« You know something don't you? »

« Yes, but you know I can't tell you. But know this, I won't be mad at you after you do what you trust is best. » as Rini winked back at her.

« A young woman full of wisdom is unsuiting of you… » as she smiled back.

Then the two were interrupted by a sinister laughter. It was Whicked Lady. She was following Rini and was waiting for the best time to catch her alone. Serena was there, but she didn't fear her very much. So she launched a powerball against the two. Serna got caught in the blast as she still had the reflexes to protect Rini. As Rini looked at Serena who had fallen unconscious, felt even more terrible. But not for very long as she took out her brooch and shouted out her henshin phrase. « ITOE MOON POWER, MAKE – UP! »

« Not so fast. » as Wicked Lady grabbed her brooch she started to transform. (A little like in the R movie) As she squeezed the brooch, Rini felt her energy drained out of her. Just before she fainted, Rei, Ami, Lita Mina and Darien arrived on the scene because they had heard screams. But they were too late, Wicked Lady grabbed Rini and vanished in the shadows.

Rei saw that Serena was unconscious and needed to wake her up. She sat beside her and tried to but it didn't work. So she licked her finger and stuck it in Serena's ears. Serena got up and said that Rei was gross. Everybody laughed. But it was no laughing matter. Rini had been kidnapped by her alter ego. They had to figure out where she had been taken but they didn't know where to start looking.

Back in the 30th century

« We have no choice, the girls need to go to those caverns and find Rini. » sais Mars.

« I'm ready mother. I feel terrible by letting her go down there by herself. » answers Katrina.

The girls suited up while Mercury upgraded their communicators so that even if they did a time jump, it wouldn't get their signal lost. She, somehow, felt that Rini was in another time. Then the girls left.

When they arrived at the caves, Sailor Purity felt a very dark energy. It was full of rage and jelousy. But also felt like is Rini's energy was mixed with it. She was afraid, but she had to go in. So she shook it off and ordered to move foward. So, the girls took eachothers hands and ran in.

The mysterious barrier that was there before was gone and the further they got in the caverns, the more the strange energy that Sailor Purity had felt was getting stronger. Then, Madrina was hearing fighting sounds, as if somebody was in a battle. So she asks the girls to stop and look around. Maybe Rini was in trouble. But as they got closer to the sounds, they found a wierd window. It was like they were watching a movie. Their mothers were on a meteor and were recalling their memories before they met Serena. They felt so alone.

Mercury : Girls in classroom «Study, study study… She's such a bookworm. » «Yeah! Straight A Ami, the world's greatest loner. »

Mars : People at the temple « I heard that girl can predict stuff. » « Sounds kinda spooky to me. » « Yeah, and she spends all of her time with those wierd black birds. She doesn't seem to like people. » « Probably thinks she's too good for us. »

Jupiter : Other school kids « I heard she karate chopped her teacher at her old school. » « I give her two weeks. » « Why bother being friends, she'll just get kicked out anyway. »

Venus : Other school girls « That girl is so shy, she never says a word. » « Shy, you mean stuck-up. » « Well, whatever she is, she looks like a total snore. » « Look at her trying to look like Sailor V. » « Laughs! »

The girls all had tears in their eyes as they felt their mothers sadness. They had never thaught that they lived such harsh lives in their youth. Then, as the scenes passed by, they suddenly saw Rini… She was inside the vortex. She needed help. The girls looked at eachother and all nodded. Then jumped in the vortex.

Back in the 20th century

Back in the caves, Rini was tied up on the wall.

« Where am I? »

« It's about time you woke up. For someone that holds so much power sure took some time to regain consciousness. » as Wicked Lady looked at her brooch

« Even if you would like to use it, it activates with a special energy. And you don't have it. What do you want? We banished you away. How can you even be here? It's just not possible. » as she looked at her alter ego with such hatred in her eyes.

« Ah those eyes… I see them everday as I look in the mirror in the morning. And to answer to your question… The cavern you entered has a very interesting effect on people. It has the ability to create one's darkest part of the soul. And since you were here before, I was braught back to life. I have been living here with two other girls. But they were getting on my nerves, so I got rid of them. »

In shock, Rini asked her if they had bloody red hair and the other, soft purple hair. As Wicked Lady confirmed, Rini told her that they were her aunt and sister. But she just didn't care. That their hate and dispair wasn't as strong as hers and was able to destroy them with relative ease. In tears, Rini asked how she could do such a devilish thing. But all Wicked Lady could answer was… « To test my strenght! »

The girls wondered where they had ended up, because they didn't recognize where they were. As they were standing there, they were run down. A group of girls had ran into them and were in a bunch struggling to get up. A funny sight to see indeed. When they all got up, they all looked at eachother in shock.

« What kind of joke is this? » as Rei looked at Katrina

« Maybe they're fangirls and there's a convention in town… » Lita wondered.

« Look at her, she's beautiful! » as Mina points at Madrina

« Very curious and illogical. » Ami wondered.

« Wow! Our young versions of our mothers are wierd. » as Madrina looks at Kousagi

« Yeah, to think they would have a better open mind than this. They knew Rini after all. » says Katrina

« You guys have to remember it's not far fetched for my mom. Rini told me that my mom was a total clutz when she used to live here. »

« Hey you! Who are you? » Rei demands

« Maybe I should explain. I might be able to explain properly without disorting the future. » as Amari steps forward. « We have come from Rini's time to try to find her. She is in trouble and we have followed her energy to this time. » as she takes out her computer, that has the planetary symbol of Mercury.

« Is it possible that you might be related to us in a way. I have noticed that you have the Mercury pocket computer. » as Ami steps to see the information on her computer.

« Yes… It's safe to say that we are you daughters from the future, just like Kousagi here is Serena and Darien's 2nd daughter. »

« I don't believe you… If you really are our daughters, there should be some proof of that. » as Rei started to be suspicious.

« Of course. You told us that just before we left. Seems like your future self knows herself very much. » as she got one of her charms to show Rei.

« How did you get this? These aren't even out in the temple yet. They are still in my personnal stock. I wanted to keep them as charms in a fight. »

« They are only for senshi uses and more specific, for Martian warriors. Other than you and me, only two others use these. »

« What do you mean? Are there others? » Rei asks

« Only you, me, Sailor Phoebos and Demos can use these charms. And yes, they are senshis. You pardonned them when you claimed your throne on Mars with father. But for my own safety, I can't tell you who my father is. »

After long conversations. The girls finally remembered the matter of Rini. They needed to find her. Amari remembered that her mother had made upgrades on their communicators to detect Rini's energy. The girls bid their farwell to their young mothers as they transformed and was ready to leave.

« Those are impressive powers you girls have. But I must insist we go with you. » as Serena puts her hand on Kousagi's shoulder. Then Kousagi nods and accepts as she would love to work with her mother.

« Moon Eternal, Make-up! »

« Mars Crystal Power, Make-up! »

« Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up! »

« Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up! »

« Venus Crystal Power, Make-up! »

« Pure Moon Galactic Power, Make-up! »

« Mars Galactic Power, Make-up! »

« Mercury Galactic Power, Make-up! »

« Jupiter Galactic Power, Make-up! »

« Venus Galactic Power, Make-up! »

Then, the girls left as they found Rini's energy signature. It was an awesome scene to see. Both mothers and daughters were suited for battle. Because they knew that facing Wicked Lady was a challenge all by itself. Darien knew that he wouldn't stand a chance and he knew that the girls were gonna succeed. His level of power was greatly minimal considered to all of these lovely warriors. He watched as he thaught of having two beautiful daughters. Ingoring the fact that his first born was growing in the depts of the northern ice caps where Beryl's domain used to be, without him knowing about it.

More coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Please take note that I'll be using the English Dub names for this fanfic

(less confusing when ChibiUsa will be with Usagi)

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Save Sailor Itoe Moon

Last Travel Through Time

Chapter 3 : Mother - Daughter Bonding

Wicked Lady was growing impatient. She threw Rini's locket on the floor as she couldn't figure out how to make it work. Rini did warn her that she would never be able to open it. There was something important that needed to be done to open it and release it's potential. Wicked Lady took an energy sword to Rini's neck and demanded her to make it work.

« Why are you so fixated on my transformation brooch? What will it bring to you? » as she struggled to speak

« Power my dear, it's all about power! » as she brushed her hair back. « The one that holds the power holds the world in their hands. Don't tell me that you don't get a rush after every battle you've won, after every demon you've slain. It's enough to make you shiver! » as she held her body in satisfaction.

« You're crazy… To think you were a part of me once. »

« Ha ha ha ha! Oh no sweetheart. I am not the one who seeked her parents love and recognition. I am so much more than that. Ha ha ha ha! »

Meanwhile, the girls were scanning the area that they had Rini's original position, but the closer they were, the worst the signal got. Then it was lost. All that Mercury got on her computer was static.

« What? » as Amari wondered what was happening. Even with the high powered tech her mother gave them, she still couldn't get a reading on Rini's energy.

« May I see? » asked Ami. After a few calibrations and some touch-ups, Ami got Amari's computer working again.

« Wow! How'd you do that mom? »

« Well, you told me before that it was my future self that made all the new modifications, so I can clearly understand the technical designs. I just needed to adjust… »

« Ami-chan, you are giving me a head-ached. » as Serena puts her hand on her friend's shoulder.

« Anyways, I just needed to adjust the timeline in Amari's computer. »

As the senshis tried to fix their equipment, Katrina was in the sacred position to spiritually find one's aura. Rei approached her and asked her how many years she was practicing spiritual rituals.

« I started at the age of 5 when you dropped me off with grampa Hino. »

« OMG, grampa is still alive? »

« Oh please, don't get me started with grampa… Please, just don't. Anyways, I grew up at Mount Millenium and if it wasn't for my father, I would still be up there. »

« I'm sorry. »

« It's okay mother… It made me stronger and as sailor mars, it made me a more powerful senshi. But it's hard to fill your shoes. »

« No Katrina, listen to me. You have your own shoes to walk in. I'm happy that you think so highly of me, but you should walk your own path. You'll be an amzing senshi all on your own. »

« Thank you mother… »

Just as she was about to hug her mother for those kind words she said, Katrina felt Rini's energy. Where she pointed, Rei could sense that it was the « Black Forest ». The same forest where no animals, no trees would even visit nor flurish. It was called the Black Forest because it was the same forest where Nephlite had once had his own domain. It was even said that the dark energy he used before still eminates from that very same spot where his castle stood.

WITH WICKED LADY

« How can you NOT be the same as before? »

« Remember, I told you I was created at the moment you stepped through this dimension. So I am the darkness from deep within your heart . And the more you kept me bottled inside, the worst I got. »

« GASP! »

« You understand now! »

Kousagi looked at her mother with such admiration that it made her uncomfterble. Which is a hard thing to do with Serena. She just stared at her, dreaming of how beautiful she was. Then, she realised that Serena was making an odd face to her day dreaming.

« I'm sorry. I just never saw you in your senshi form. Rini told me so many stories about your adventures. But I never knew you could be this beautiful. »

« Thank you! »

« Rini looks up to you in so manyways. She told me about all your battles you had together. You are her idol. I feel kinda sad, I don't have a role model like she has. Mama sent me to train with Rini so I can learn to be a fighter. »

« Well it seems like you hang out a lot with Rini and you kinda look up to her in the same way she did with me? »

« Yes, that's true. She might have treater me badly as a kid, but she turned out to be a true friend. She supports me in my relationship with my boyfriend. She's a cool big sister. »

« Oh Boy… Already a boyfriend, you shouldn't tell anything about this to Darien. »

« Tell me about what! » as Tuxedo Mask arrives at the scene, catching the last phrase.

« Darien, what are you doing here? » asks Serena as she told him it was too dangerous for him to be there.

« Rini's my daughter too. I can't just stay home and wait for you girls to bring her back. Now, did I miss anything! »

« No. » as the two meatball heads answers in unisson.

Seeing her father in his battle suit was an even more amzing sight to see. Then, she saw him hide a pouch in his tuxedo jacket. She went to ask him about it. He told her that they were the best men that he had ever known in his army before Queen Beryl corrupted them like so many others. But when they returned to their kingdom, they were punished for their misdeeds and turned into precious stones.

« These are Nephlite, Malachite, Zoisite and Jedite. They were my loyal guardians 1,000yrs ago. But their light has not shined for many years. It is said that their punishment is to last 1,000 more years. So I keep them with me until then. » says Darien, but there was such sadness in his voice.

« May I see please? » as she streched out her hand.

« Sure » Darien wondered what she could do.

Kousagi touched her brooch and sent out a wave of energy into the dark stones, then gave it back to Tuxedo Mask. She told him that their shine should soon return and something special would happen when the energy would be replenished. He didn't quite understand, so he puts them back into his pouch and back in his jacket.

When they reached the middle of the dark forest, Wicked Lady had sensed their presence and decided to make it more interesting. With a swift movement of her hand, one of the orb she had around her waist starts to glow and vanishes to create a ghost from the past. Just to say with her laugh, it would make even the toughest skin crawl. When Rini saw who it was, she was about to ask « HOW », but Wicked Lady beats her to the punch.

« With my new aquired powers and the starnge vortexs in these caves, I've been able to do so many things. I found out I was able to bring any soul back from the other side and make them 100% loyal to me. »

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! » as Wicked Lady's first drone appeared in front of the senshi mother-daughter team.

« OMG! This can't be possible! » as Lita gasped in fright.

« Who is it mother? » as Shinta looked at her mother's reaction.

« That's Esmerald, but it can't be. She died as the power of the Dark Crystal consumed her soul. »

« My mistress has granted me this new life and only by destroying you will she grant me immortality! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!»

All covered their ears as they couldn't handle the skreetch of her laugh. As her voice became louder and louder, Shinta saw blood started to come out of her mother's ears. Being a passifist, Shinta was against any kind of violence, but now, her mother was in danger. Rage started to flow through her and then she began to glow.

« Jupiter Electric Flower Dance! » as Shinta shot to Esmerald to make her stop.

Esmerald was insulted by the attack power of Shinta. She was warned by Wicked Lady that their power had leveld up alot since she went against them, but would never imagine it was this much. « Such insulence, you stupid bitch broke my nails! » then vanished.

The young mothers looked at eachothers, wondering what would happen next if Wicked Lady could bring their enemies back from the other side.

Chapter's end.

More soon

If my brain works like I want it to


	4. Chapter 4

Please take note that I'll be using the English Dub names for this fanfic

(less confusing when ChibiUsa will be with Usagi)

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Save Sailor Itoe Moon

Last Travel Through Time**  
**

**_Chapter 4 : _**

_ Through a looking glass Rini could see the fight of her mother and her friends and was relieved that they were alright. While Wicked Lady was away, she tried to get free from her shakles, but they seemed to get tighter everytime she tried. _

_« Do you really think that you can get away from here. I can feel everything you feel and I must say I enjoy your fear… It's quite delicious! » as she licked her lips._

_« You really are just a bitch, but I must assure you that I am not scared. I have nothing but hate for you and I do not fear you in any way. » as Rini looked at her alter ego with so much hatred in her eyes. _

_« I just love that face… You look just like me! » as she left her to her taughts._

_Wicked Lady was looking through one of the vortex and the expression in her eyes was soft. She looked at the ruby haired man with so much admiration it was almost like she lusted for the man. With her newly found powers, she reached through the vortex and pulled out the essence of the man and puts it in another one of the orbs around her belt. To make him loyal to her, another drone for her to control. But she wanted him so much that she couldn't just let him in the orb. She gave him form and when he appeared she kissed him with such intensity, such lust. _

_« My mistress… » as the man whispered between breaths. _

_« You belong to me, Rubeus! You are my pet and you shall do whatever I desire. Stay by my side and do what I say. »_

_« Yes… » as she kissed him again._

_« Mama, are you alright? » as Shinta tried to comfort her wounded mother._

_« Yes, thank you. You saved my life. What amazing powers you have there… I am very impressed. »_

_« Thank you. Because of you, I was able to release my true Galactic energy. » as she took her mother's hand to show her how it felt._

_« It's so warm and bright… » as tear rolled down Lita's cheek. « So this is what Galactic Power feels like… I really am glad to have a daughter like you in my future. » as she held Shinta close to her._

_« I'm sorry Mistress, I failed. You'll probably punish me now? » as Esmerald kneeled before Wicked Lady._

_« No… I'm in a rather good mood right now, so I will spare your life… for now. » as she signaled her to leave._

_As the mother-daughter team got further in the forest, Tuxedo Mask felt a small jolt from where the pouch was in his jacket. When he got it out, a bright light was coming from it. The stones of Nephlite, Malachite, Jedite and Zoisite were glowing with their respective colors. Kousagi told him to put the stones down. As soon as he did, the four generals were back in their original forms. But their uniforms were not of shadow shaded colors. Their uniforms were white with the significant colors._

**_Nephlite = White & Orange stripes_**

**_Malachite = White & Soft Blue stripes_**

**_Jedite = White & Red stripes_**

**_Zoisite = White & Green stripes_**

_« How! » as Tuxedo Mask wondered what was going on._

_The girls stood their grounds and prepared to fight them. But Kousagi asked them to wait. Then, the four men kneeled before Tuxedo Mask and pledged their alligeance to their prince. All except the daughters wondered how they returned to their human forms. So Kousagi taught it was time to explain. _

_« Well, when daddy showed me the stone forms of the four kings, I saw a very small light in them. So with the Galactic Powers, I gave them a little push so that they could replenish their energy faster. I knew that in their final forms, they would be a great help to us. »_

_The four generals all kneeled in front of the girls and asked for their forgivness. They were about to reveal part of their past memories, but Kousagi told them not to for now. That all would be revealed later. That their respective memories would return in time. _

_Then, the group resumed their mission. As the girls were in front of the group, the men were in the back, talking. _

_« Forgive my rudeness my Prince, but may I speak freely? » asks Malachite_

_« Yes… »_

_« Why did the girls have such a foul expression in their eyes? I know we were controlled by Queen Beryl, but don't they remember their past lives with us? »_

_« Well, I do not know how everything works for that, but I regained part of my past life memories when Serena was revealed to be Princess Serenity. But the girls, it's all a mystery to us. All we know was that they were Princess Serenity's guardians. »_

_« That is kind of sad... » as he looks at Venus. « Guess we'll have to be patient. » _

_Back in Wicked Lady's domain, Rini could see in the looking glass that the four kings were there. She wondered how, but didn't give it a second thaught. She knew they had to come along sooner or later. She suddenly felt that her shakles were getting loose. She squeezed and found a way to get free. She felt weak from spending so much time without moving and eating. With the little strenght she had, she reached for her brooch. But as she grabbed it, Wicked Lady stepped on her hand. _

_« Ouch! Get off me you stupid bitch! »_

_« Such language Rini... Come now, we're like sisters... You shouldn't treat your sister like that. »_

_Rini manages to get her brooch and push away Wicked Lady. Rini was weak, but still had enough energy to run. But she didn't run far, she was confronted with Rubeus. He smacked her down and held her until his mistress arrived. Wicked Lady smirked as she looked at Rini's face. _

_« You really think you can run away from my pet here? » as she caressed Rubeus's chest._

_« You really are gonna be used by her like that? » as Rini tried to talk sense in Rubeus. But his expression was blank._

_« I answer to her desires and I cannot deny her. »_

_Jedite admired Mars from a far but Rei could sense she was being watched. She stopped and looked at him. She was irratated and just as she was about to shout out at him, he stole a quick kiss from her. Before he could see it coming, she slapped him and warned him that if he tried something like this again he'd be eating his food with a straw. Facepalming , Zoisite slapped him on the back of his head and told him that the girls needed to learn of their past lifes on their own._

_« You really are a jerk Jedite... »_

_« What? She used to find that funny once. »_

_« Maybe, but they don't remember what happened in the past, so you'll have to wait... Dumbass! » as Zoi smacked him again._

_« Mina! » asks Lita_

_« What? »_

_« Don't you think the tall one with flowing brown hair is cute…? He looks like my old boyfriend! » _

_« Come on Lita, you say that about every cute guy. »_

_« But he really does look like my old boyfriend. I don't really remember his face, but he had long flowing brown hair his smile could make any girl go gaga and his eye… My god his eye… They seemed cold and heart warming at the same time. And his touch made me quiver everytime. »_

_« Wow! What was his name? »_

_« That's the thing, it felt like a life time ago. I don't remember. »_

_Just then, Nephlite steps up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. As he did, a jolt of energy surged through her entire body. She turned to see at Nephlite and asks if he needed something, but he was the one who was holding a piece of cloth to wipe where she had bled before. _

_« Oh thank you. »_

_« My pleasure, my lady. »_

_« Look Katrina, we can see our parents relationship flurish right before our eyes. » as Shinta whispered to her so that no one could hear._

_« Yeah, I know. And to talk about my mom and my dad… They sure haven't changed that much. » as the girls giggled._

_« What are you two talking about? » as Rei turned to the two young girls._

_« Nothing… » as they both smiled devilishly_

_« Kids. »_

**_Chapter's End_**

**_(for now) _**


End file.
